Why?
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Lissana is back! Natsu has been ignoring Lucy and even the guild so when The Year of the Dragon comes Lucy took Wendy with her to become stronger with the Dragons! Now it has been 5 years, who are the mysterious 2 girls in front of the guild? Summary sucks R
1. Problems

Me: Re-write hope it's better!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

It's Christmas. The most funniest and romantic day of the year! I still couldn't over the fact I was kicked out of Team Natsu 3 month's ago... It was a pain, but anyways here I am talking to Mira, well sort of.

" Mira, Mirraaa, MIRA!" I said then Mira stopped what she was looking at and looked at me

" Yes Lucy?" she asked

" Mira you've been staring at Fried for the past 5 minutes" I said then I smirked " Do you like Fried?"

" What?! No! It's just he just has nice green hair and eyes like you can melt into them" Mira said looking at Fried dreamily

" Yeah..." I say awkwardly, then after awhile I went home thinking dose the guild really notice me? Or is it just a nightmare that I'm living in, then I stared at the ceiling while on my bed, then I started to get dizzy then I blacked out.

*** At the Guild ***

**Levy's P.O.V **

As I watched Lu-chan go I felt sad for her 3 months ago she got kicked out of Team Natsu I watched as she cried and cried in the guild's infirmary then I comforted her, I tried to but she said she was fine, now she's smiling I wouldn't do that if somebody broke my heart. But anyways I went towards Mira then I started talking to her.

" Mira how many missions has Lu-chan went?" I asked, then she pulled out her book and checked her eyes widened in shock

" She went on f-forty n-nine missions through out the whole month!" she said in shock " And all of them were by herself!"

Then I slammed my hands in the counter " FORTY-NINE MISSIONS ALL BY HERSELF! MIRA TELL ME THAT'S NO TRUE!"

Then everyone's eyes were on me and Mira we both sweat-dropped.

" Who went on forty-nine missions? Mira" Erza asked

" A girl, a very happy girl" I said through gritted teeth

" What's her name?" Gray asked

" As if we would tell you" I said glaring at Team Natsu

" Shrimp, why don't you just tell us the girl's name and we would just be amazed who is she" Gajeel said through eyes closed

" Make me Metal head" I said angrily, then his eyes shot open then he looked at me, I heard 'ouch' and 'she's in big trouble' around the background

" What did you say bookworm" he said approaching me

" You heard me Metal head" I said, just stood there while he was running up to me I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, it never came when I opened my eyes, there stood a blonde-haired girl with red eyes holding Gajeel's fist.

" Gajeel you idiot why would you attack the one you love, when later you would regret it" the blonde haired girl said punching Gajeel in the stomach

Gajeel stayed quiet head down, the blonde girl stood there looking at him then Gajeel spoke up.

" Why would I regret punching bookworm in the face?" Gajeel asked

" Okay, let's go back 2 months ago on the night of the new moon, where you and Levy had your most romantic moment, that you didn't share to the guild, and the hint is what Mira has been doing for ages, getting you guys to fall in in love and KISS" The blonde said, then she put out her palm then a big projection of a picture appeared, everybody was wide-eyed, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, Gajeel had a tint of pink on his cheek.

The picture showed me and Gajeel kissing under the moon, while fireworks were in the back-ground.

" W-where d-did y-you g-get t-that!?" Gajeel asked stuttering

" Let's say I heard and saw the whole thing Mira you're glad I caught a video of this"the blonde girl said looking at Mira, who was squealing like a fan girl

" Wait, how do you know our names?" Erza asked

" I'm the girl who went on forty-nine missions, and her name is-" then she was cut-off, her eyes turned brown, then she fainted.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa who saw her eyes turn brown?" Gray asked, almost every hand went up.

" Wait, I now that face! Lu-chan!" I said running up to the fainted girl, she was breathing heavily " Wendy can you check her?"

Then Wendy came over and had look at Lu-chan then she put her hand on her forehead " Well she doesn't have a fever" she started, then she noticed there was blood on her shirt, then she lifted up her shirt she gasped.

" Gray! Go get the ointment and bandages, Erza go get the gauze's and bring Lucy-san to the infirmary!" Wendy said pointing at them

" What happened to Lucy?" Mira asked worried

Wendy turned to look at her " She has open wounds and scratches all over her stomach and I think her legs to, I don't now how she survived these" she said tears welling up in her eyes, my eyes went wide, then I stormed to where Natsu and Lisanna were and I slapped Lisanna making her go on the floor.

" Hey what was that for!" Natsu said angrily at me, I slapped him harder this time and I grabbed his collar and shouted at him

" YOU DENSE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! DID YOU KNOW HOW SAD SHE WAS! HUH! SHE WENT ALONE! ALONE ON THOSE FORTY-NINE MISSIONS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THAT WOULD FEEL! SHE COULDN'T SMILE, FOR A WHOLE 3 MONTHS NOW SHE IS 'CAUSE SHE BELIEVES SHE CAN DO ANYTHING! SHE STOOD UP JUST TO MAKE US PROUD! NATSU DRAGNEEL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR BREAKING HER HEART!" I shouted at him, while tears escaped my eyes, then Lisanna spoke up

" Hey! Don't hurt my Natsu-kun like that!" Lisanna said scowling at me

" So? What are **you **going to do about! Huh?!" I said punching her, then I looked at Natsu " Do anything, ANYTHNG to help her yo-" then I was cut-off a loud scream was replaced then I looked at where the scream came from

" What is it Wendy! Is she alright?" I said running towards her

" She is! But her wounds are healing on their own, with out my magic!" Wendy said shocked, then Lu-chan started to wake up

" Ughh... What happened?" she asked her hand on her forehead

" Well you were like hypnotized 'cause you had red-eyes" Gray said

" Wha? All I remember was blacking out and then my mind went out of control" she said standing up, she was wobbly so me and Wendy held either side of her arms " Thanks"

" Wendy, would you like to walk Lu-chan to her house?" I asked

" Sure!" Wendy said smiling then she escorted Lu-chan back to her house

" Now, where is Natsu?" I said angrily cracking my knuckles, with an evil aura

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V**

As I walked Lucy-san to her home we talked and she told me love was hard, and as we got closer to her house she said instead to go to the hill to watch the stars.

" It's so pretty here!" I said running around the field then l sat down on the grass on the hill with Lucy-san

" You think so? I come her every night just to watch the stars twinkle, in the night sky thinking ' Should I leave Fairy Tail?' " Lucy said looking at the stars

" Well if your going to leave Fairy Tail I want to come with you!" I said looking at her with determination

" All right, before we go home do you want to come with me to visit my mum's grave?" Lucy asked

" Sure!" then we made our way to her mum's grave

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the re-write!**


	2. Year of the Dragon!

Year of the Dragon

Me: Hey here's chapter 2!

Lucy: Why doesn't Natsu be in this chp?

Natsu: Yeah y

Me: Cause u r in the next one! And do the DISCLAIMER already or I will get Erza!

Natsu: What if I don't

Me: Erza-san Natsu is being mean to me *sniff* *puppy dog eyes*

Erza: Natsu do the disclaimer already or I will kill you!

Natsu: DragonHeart1342 doesn't own Fairy Tail but Sabrina.

Me: On with the story

* * *

My POV

It has been 2 weeks New Year is here, but , suddenly when Lucy is paying a visit to her mother's grave there was a note on the engraving.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I was visting my mother's grave with Wendy I saw a note I read it, it read:

_Dear Lucy,_

_Hello dear how are you ok since you're old enough oh and Wendy can read this to this note is for you and Wendy this year you are going to the Dragon King Feast your thinking it isn't impossible but it isn't the braclets on your wrist they are teleportation and summoning braclet they represent the power the big one is the Dragon Kings, you and Wendy are the only ones with this power your memorys will come back tonight at a certain time and you will turn to half breeds go to the Dragon Kings Feast when your memory comes I put all my trust in you 2, now be good okay._

_Love,_

_Layla_ _Heartfilia_

"_Oh My Gosh" I said "I just realized something" "what Lucy-san" Wendy asked. "I think you are my sister" I said. "What! B-but how?" Wendy asked a little shocked. "I think because my mother said" then I was cut off by Wendy, "we have the same power" Wendy said with her eyes wide. "Wendy let's go to the guild it's nearly night" I said softly, "ok" Wendy said normally._

* * *

My POV

It was 8:58, Lucy and Wendy were walking all the way to Fairy Tail then suddenly…

* * *

Wendy's POV

We were on our way to Fairy Tail I was about to open the door then suddenly Lucy-san eyes started to glow. "Lucy-san are yo-" then I was cut off it happened to me it didn't hurt, then a voice appeared it said "You Wendy and Lucy you're the heiress's of the Dragon Realm" Then I remembered what Layla said our memory's are back. After this happened to me and Lucy we nodded at each other then we said "Teleport to the one who rules Dragon King" and that we left.

* * *

Me:Finished!


	3. A Worried Natsu and The Dragon King!

Me: Hey my peps! Re-write of chap 3!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It's been a week since Lucy and Wendy had been to the guild. Then a little baby Dragon came flying into Fairy Tail, Natsu's **DUMB** mind thought it was Igneel's son then Erza smacked him in the head. Then the little Dragon went to Master Makarov's Office…

*** With Master in his office * **

Master was just reading his records when a little Dragon came in his office he/she had a note in it's mouth he trembled when he read it, it read:

_Dear Master,_

_Hi Master, Lucy and Wendy here! We knew you were looking over us in the guild, you probably thinking where we are right now, it's a secret place that Me and Wendy discovered we are now at the Dragon World! I know please don't tell anybody especially Natsu, tell them I went on a 5 year quest I will try to send you letters time to time with Drago here it's a girl, now if you excuse us, we will be gone now if you want to know why we left, it is because everyone was ignoring us since Lisanna came back. _

_From,_

_Lucy and Wendy  
_

After the last sentence 2 of his best children are gone, he came out and sat at the bar.

"Hello Master how are you today" Mira asked

" I'm good and I have an important announcement" I said then I went on the stage

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" then everyone stopped drinking, dancing and singing "Lucy and Wendy are gone".

Then a glass dropped by Mira making a loud crash people could tell Mira was upset and a bit angry

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When I found out that Lucy was gone I was about to go outside, Lisanna held on my arm not wanting me to go out outside then I pulled my arm away and went outside and ran away.

Why did she have to go! What made her go? many questions were running through my mind, then I felt something wet on my cheeks I was crying, I ran far away from Fairy Tail then I was in the woods I punched a tree and did it all over again, I couldn't care less if my knuckles were bleeding all I cared about was Lucy she was on my mind right now, her smile, her laugh, how weird she was, how she always kicked me out of her house everything! Wait what's this feeling inside me it's like my heart is shattering into pieces and there stood a Lucy running away from me. Was it hurt? What was it? Then I stopped punching and fell to the ground hot tears falling from my eyes.

" LUCY!" I screamed then a few birds escaped from the trees, then I lied there under the tree looking up at the moon then I saw a shooting star and I wished a wish, wishing Lucy was here with me, before I blacked out I quietly said something " Lucy...Come back..."

* * *

After Natsu blacked out, 2 mysterious hooded figures came one picked him up and put him in front of Fairy Tail.

**Somebody's P.O.V**

"Come on Sis pick him up already!" said a mysterious person

"Okay wait" I said then I carried a pink haired boy on my back " Oh God! He's heavy!"

I looked at the boy I closed my eyes and sighed he wished to see me again, I smiled and opened my eyes, and me and my sister walked to where this pink haired guild was.

" Have good dreams... Natsu..." I said and kissed him on the forehead, and left in the moon light.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

It's morning, more training with Igneel! I will tell you what happened when we arrived here.

***Flashback***

_When Me and Lucy arrived in the Dragon World it was astonishing! Flowers and lot of foliage. Me and Lucy thought it was all wrecked but it wasn't! Lots of Dragons playing and flying around the place. _

_"Ummmm Wendy I think we are in Amy the Spring Dragon's place" Lucy said_

_ "Well that was awkward" I said "Lets go into that cave over there maybe Amy is in there!"_

_ " Yosh! Let's go!" Lucy said with a happy tone_

_ Instead of walking we transformed into a hanyou's it made it a lot quicker then we arrived at the cave._

_ "Hello Amy it's Wendy here!" I shouted_

_ " Amy where are you" Lucy shouted_

_"Right here" a voice said  
_

_Then we saw a green dragon it had flowers on her ears and at the end of her Tail. "You called for me?" Amy asked politely_

_ " We are looking for the Dragon King!" Lucy said excitedly. "Ahh, you mean Acnologia? He lives in the Dragon World, he's nice whens he's in the mood and not nice when pissed off" Amy said sweat-dropping_

_ " Acnologia!? We almost got killed by him!" I said shocked " But anyway what's the Dragon World?"_

_ "It's a place lovely place where you can roam around and that but you can't go there by transporting you need to go through the door!" Amy said putting her index finger on her chin and looking up " Do you want to go there?"_

_ "Yes! Please" Me and Lucy said_

_"Then follow me!" Amy said with a smile_

_ So Me and Lucy followed her out of the cave went through some trees then we saw doors. _

_"This is the doors to the different Dragons!" Amy said with her hands up, " They are separated into groups, the first ones are the seasons like Summer Autumn and Winter, second is the __**Dragons**__" _

_" Why do you call it the Dragons?" Lucy asked._

_ "Because it's where the type dragons live, like the fire dragon Igneel!" Amy said, then Lucy had tears in your eyes " Why are you crying Lucy" _

_" She doesn't like the Igneel's foster son Natsu Dragneel" I said _

_" It's alright, I'm not going to cry over **him **or his father, I have to be brave to reach my goal!" Lucy said wiping the tears away " Let's go!_

_" Okay the big one is the Dragon Kings one" Amy said " So you go through that door and you will find yourself in a castle, there are different Dragons there so you can ask one of them which is the room of the Dragon King Acnologia" _

_"Okay" me and Lucy said_

_ Then I opened the door to see huge Castle. It was almost 10x larger than Fairy Tail's guild!  
_

"_Halt who goes there" said a guard _

_"Lucy and Wendy we came here to see the Dragon King Acnologia" Lucy said_

_ "My sincere apologies" said the guard " Welcome Dragon Heiress's"_

_Then he bowed down and opened the big doors there we saw many rooms_

_ "The big one's the Dragon King's" After he said that he closed the doors. _

_"WOAH!" I said the place was HUGE, it had brick walls and human dragon maids all over the place. Then we went to the big door we entered it there staring at the window was the Dragon King or should we call Acnologia._

_ " It's you guys again! Well nice to meet you again" Acnologia said " I presume you are Wendy and Lucy?"_

_ "Yes your highness" Me and Lucy said_

_ "Did you had time to met the other Dragons?" he asked_

_ "No your majesty" I said_

_ " Do you want to met them?" he asked,_

_"Yes! Please!" Lucy said " Oh wait, Yes your highness"_

_" Follow me" he said " Oh you can just call me Acno"  
_

_" Okay!" me and Lucy said  
_

_So we followed him we met all the Dragons they were almost like Lucy's spirits because they have days when they are free to train us, __we all met all kind of Dragon, then we got to the last Dragon place._

_" This is where your first training starts with Igneel!" Acno said, then when we opened the door we saw a blue, black and red dragon yelling at each other we all sweatdrop, then they stopped and looked at us _

_" Good Morning your Majesty sorry for what you just saw" the blue dragon said_

_From that point on this was going to be a looooonnnnggggg day  
_

* * *

Me: Done! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Were back!

Me: Hello my PEPS! I am very sorry but don't need your help thought it about in a blink of a eye

Lucy: 5 years later!

Wendy: Well we r **all** different

Me: The ages!

**Lucy: 17(22)**

**Wendy: 14(19)  
**

**Natsu: 22  
**

**Lissana: 21  
**

**Gray: 24  
**

**Erza: 25**

* * *

Normal POV

It was a sunny day at Magnolia everything was normal, but 2 black hooded people were standing in front of the most famous guild every in magic history Fairy Tail.

"We r here sis" said a girl

"We r home" siad the other one

But before they even open the door they turned invisible, so they waited until a guy/girl came out to open the doors and it happened. Then they went in and sat on top of the bar where people ate. Then a familiar salmon headed boy came.

" Hi Mira can I have a fire whiskey?" said Natsu

" Y not!" said Mira

" This is boring where's the action!" said somebody

The guild heard this voice they were wondering who was it but nobody said it. Then one guild member known as the stalker of Gray Fullbuster went to the master and said " Master there's a ghost!"

* * *

Master's POV

" Master there's a ghost!" said the water mage

" Where?" I asked

" Down stairs!" said Juvia

So I followed the young water mage and there I saw Natsu being lifted up

" Long no see Jii-chan!" said 2 voices then most Fairy Tail mages fainted

" Wow it's been that long, oh and please drop Natsu" I said

So they both dropped Natsu " OWWW!" said Natsu

" Master do u know these... ghosts?" said Fairy Tail's strongest mage Erza Scarlet

" Yes now u 2 give hint's!" I said with a grin

" K. I have Blue hair sis has blonde who r we?" said the first one

Then every one was silent.

" My gosh! U guys r idiots go" said the other one" pink smell"

" Do not call me pink!" said Natsu. Then when Natsu smelt the air his eyes went wide " I-it c-couldn't b-be"

" What let me smell" said Gajeel and his eyes went wide to " What Natsu said"

" What's the problem Fairy Tail's S-class mages afraid to tell who we r?" said the other voice " HA Pathetic"

" Well let's show since these 2 are to scared to say" said the other voice then they said " Appear"

* * *

Normal POV

" Appear" the 2 voices said

" U guys r idiots" said the first voice taking of her coat revealing a blonde haired girl with black and red streaks in her hair, her hair was up to her waist she was wearing a head band that looked like scales with ribbons on the side she was wearing a unbtton T-shirt revealing her bra (In this story the breast is not huge) wearing black shorts with black converse.

"Wow this place is idiotic" said the other voice she took of her cloak revealing a blue haired girl with the same streaks and the same headband and clothes but blue converse.

" Lucy here" said the blonde saying this with no emotion

" Wendy" said the blue one same no emotion

"..."

"..."

"..."

" LUCY WENDY WE MISS U!" said the whole guild they were running up to them and hugging them and saying " Welcome home" " How r u"

* * *

Natsu's POV

They were back, they were really back! The last 5 years were weird on the 1st year everyone stopped doing their favourite things and on the 2nd year we went back to our oldself!

"Well Lucy and Wendy do u want to take the S-class exams by battling Natsu and Laxus and Romeo and Gray?" said Master

" Well sure I will take Natsu and Laxus, Wens u take Romeo and Gray" said Lucy

" But Master isn't that fair 2 against 1? asked Erza

" No they will be fine. Now will u want to start now?" said Master

" Ok me go first!" said Lucy

Then after this Me and Laxus got up and went out side with Lucy

" Are u ready get set go!" said Mira

" Ok I choose Natsu first" said Lucy

" Ok" I said " Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

* * *

Normal POV

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" said Natsu

Then when he was approaching he saw Lucy just standing there not running away, but he still continued but when he got to Lucy she dodged the attack by grabbing Natsu's arm. Nastu was surprised really surprised even the whole guild was surprised was Lucy really that strong?

" U know Natsu I am the speacial one here" said Lucy whispering into Natsu's ear.

Then she let him go then she got out her right hand and light blue surrounded her hand then she pointed it at Natsu. Natsu tried to run but he couldn't move.

" What the hell! I can't move!" Natsu yelled

" What the hell" Laxus said then he noticed something when her hand was glowing a light blue he realised this isn't gravity magic " Natsu! This is not gravity magic!" Laxus shouted

" Good job Laxus this isn't gravity magic" said Lucy said with a smirk on her face " It's called Telekinis I can controll any body"

Then she moved her hand in circle's and Natsu started to turn green then she went faster and faster until Natsu was conscious then she dropped him.

" Next is u Laxus" said Lucy

Then Laxus shot lightning at her but she never got a scratch on her she was standing there.

" H-h-h-o-o-w-w did u-" then he was cut off by Wendy

" We r different Laxus we r Elemental Dragon Slayers" said Wendy

* * *

Me: Cliff hanger! What's going to happen when Natsu when he hear's the new's and what about the Dragon Heiresses find in next!

Lucy: And she is sorry for updating late

Wendy: Next chapter "Say What!"

Me: R&R


	5. Exceeds and Explanations

Me: Hey guys chp 5 here!

Lucy: Everything will be clearly explained

Wendy: She doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Previously in Why? _

_Then Laxus shot lightning at her but she never got a scratch on her she was standing there._

_" H-h-h-o-o-w-w did u-" then he was cut off by Wendy_

_" We r different Laxus we r the Elemental Dragon Slayers" said Wendy_

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

" We r different Laxus we r the Elemental Dragon Slayers" I said

" I know the Elemental Dragon Slayers, legends says they r the most powerful Dragon Slayers, it says they were all trained by all the Dragons and say that they r take-over mages" said Levy

" Do u know the Dragon Heiresses Levy-san?" I asked

" Um let me see," she said looking through a book about Dragons " what the hell!"

" What is it Levy?" asked Erza

" It says Dragon Heiresses in the contents but, I can't find it anywhere!" said Levy really frustrated

" Here lend the book to me Levy" said Sis

Then Sis went the last page of the book and said " Appear the hidden pages of the Dragon Heiresses" then the book started glowing and it floated in the air the it started speaking.

_"The Dragon Heiresses rule the Dragon World/Realm they protected their precious Nakama's and legend says the Dragon Heiresses r actually in a guild known as Fairy Tail"_ then the books pages about the Dragon Heiresses disappeared.

" Do u want to guess who they r?" I said calmly

" Levy u know them right?" said sis looking at Levy

" I don't want to say" said Levy covering her eyes with her bangs

" Well since Levy Levy seems a little sad we will tell u!" I said

" WE R THE DRAGON HEIRESSES" said Me and Sis coldly

"..."

"..."

"..."

" WHAT!" everyone said with faces on

" Come on let's go inside the guild and talk about this" I said

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

" Uggh" I said trying to open my eyes then I saw a blonde haired girl beside me. Then I closed my eyes then I shot them open again then I sat up.

" How long was I out? Ahhh" I asked then I pain shot through my body

" For an hour and don't move your going to pressure yourself!" said Lucy

Then it was really quiet then the door burst open to reveal Lissana.

" Natsu r u alright!" she said running up to my side

" Yeah I'm fine" I said

" I was so worried"said Lissana almost about to cry

" Well his upper body is injured quite badly so he can't go on mission's until tomorrow" Lucy said looking

Then Lucy stood up and left the infirmary but before she left she said

" Natsu" said Lucy with her back to him then she turned around and smiled " thanks for that battle u have gotten stronger!" then after that she left.

Then I blushed a bit, it's been 5 years now her smile returned to Fairy Tail.

" Natsu u shouldn't go near her again" said Lissana

" Eh Y she has been gone for 5 years!" I said furiously

" But I don't want u to get hurt anymore" said Lissana sadly

" I only did that to prove if she was worthy enough to be a S-class mage!" I said

* * *

Normal P.O.V

" I only did that to prove if she was worthy enough to be a S-class mage!" Natsu said

Then they heard a voice it was Mira

" Good evening everybody tonight is Music Night!" said Mira everybody cheered " Ok First up Lucy and Wendy!"

Then Lucy and Wendy were surprised they were yelling in their heads _WHAT!_ But they gave in and went up to the stage then Lucy whispered something in Wendy's ear then Wendy nodded back at her then a drums appeared in front of her and Lucy a electric guitar and head phones on their ears.

( Electric guitar and drums start playing)

Lucy: ameagari no sora wo aogu tabi  
nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou  
dareka no senaka wo  
gamushara ni oikaketa  
"Tsuyoku naritai" tte

Wendy: ima wa kaze ni kieta "Arigatou"  
boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?  
kotae wa mada dasou ni nai kara sa  
yappari mada  
aruiteiku yo

Both: saa yukou  
tachidomaru koto naku  
nagareru toki ni makenai you ni  
nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou  
taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara

Lucy: yuugure ni mau tori no you ni  
mienai asu wo sagashiteru  
tsumazuki nagara kowakute mo  
ashimoto ni me wa otosanai yo

Wendy: akirameru kotoba wa  
korogatteru kedo  
akiramenai GOORU wa hitotsu dake  
yorokobi kanashimi norikoete wa  
sukoshizutsu aruiteku yo

Both: hateshinai sora ni  
te wo kazasou  
tatta hitotsu no mirai wo shinjinagara  
modoranai toki wa utsurou kedo  
taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara

Lucy: boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa  
zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru  
ITAZURA na ame ga jama suru kedo  
nigedasenai kara  
Oh

Both: saa yukou  
tachidomaru koto naku  
nagareru toki ni makenai you ni  
nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou  
taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara  
shinjita sono saki e to...

( Guitar and Drums keep playing then fades)

Clapping was was heard everywhere around the guild everybody thought _"who knew they could sing!"_

Then they bowed to their audience and the instruments disappeared with a bit of sparkle.

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V

After the song those 2 sang I loved their voice the one I loved the most was Wendy's. Then I was thinking about the lyrics it kept going through my mind then I realized the song was almost like how they felt and most of the parts were true. After they went off stage I wanted to talk to Wendy. But Sabrina was tugging my armwas tugging on my my arm.

" Where r u going Romeo?" she asked. Sabrina was my girlfriend for 5 years

" I'm going to talk to Wendy" I said

" Well ok!" she said

Then she let go of me and I walked over to Wendy sitting behind us

" Hi Wendy" I said

" Hey Romeo!" she said back

" So what was that song called?"

" Oh the one that we just sang it's One Day" she said smiling. It was her smile that always made me blush.

" Do u know what's it about?" I asked curiously

" Well I think that it's about meeting their true love or confessing their love for one another that's what I wanted to do when I was 14" she said saying the last part sad

" Well it's nice talking with u!" I said smiling back at her

" Same!" she said smiling then she kissed me on the cheek when she kissed me it was very warm it's like it lit up my whole world " now that's a present after 5 years!"

Then she left me on the table alone then I started blushing crimson. Then I went back to Sabrina

* * *

The Next Day...

In Fairy Tail the same routine always FIGHTING! But then 3 cats appeared in-front of the guild doors.

" I think they r here!" said a black cat with crescent moon next to her right eye that's a girl

" Aye! I wonder if they serve fish here!" said a blue cat with red ovals on her cheeks

" Let's go in I want to Wendy/-san" said 2 white cats one girl and one boy. Then they opened the door

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Then the guild doors open to reveal 4 cats, one black another one blue and 2 cats that r white.

" Wait it can't be!" said Me and Lily

He saw a black cat in shorts and a tank top

" LILIA!" I said with Lily screaming

" ONII-CHAN LUCY!" said Lilia

Then me and Lily tackled her

" I thought I will never find u again!" said Lily

Then everyone burst out "ONII-CHAN!"

" Lily u didn't tell me u had a younger sister!" yelled Gajeel

" Hey how about me!" said the blue cat wearing a dress with roses imprinted on it

" LUCKY!" I yelled and Happy

" ONII-CHAN LUCY!" she said

" ONII-CHAN?" everybody schocked. Then 2 exceeds were left they were white

" CARLA!" yelled happy " and who r u" he asked

" I'm here older brother Charles" he said

" Y didn't we know that u guys had younger sisters!" said Natsu and Gajeel

" That we kept classified!" they both said

* * *

Me: Finally finished!

Lucy: Um she will try not to put text language

Wendy: Next chapter Truths and Dances!


	6. Truths and Dances

Me: Hello people this the 6th chapter of...

All: WHY?

Natsu: In this chapter they tell us where they went

Lucy: And we have night dance

Wendy: But when me and sis don't like wearing dresses

Me: They have to wear one. Sorry for the late update!

All: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Pre__viously in Why?:_

_" I'm here older brother Charles" he said_

_" Y didn't we know that u guys had younger sisters!" said Natsu and Gajeel_

_" That we kept classified!" they both said_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

" Anything else that you wanna tell use?" I said to Happy

" No Natsu" Happy said

" Are they your exceeds?" I asked Lucy

" Yup!" she answered back " we found them when we were training!"

" Wait where were you training?" Erza asked. Then Lucy's smile faded

" You guys ask Master!" Lucy said running out of the guild with Lucky and Lilia in her arms same with Wendy but with Carla and Charles.

" You guys wanna know where she went?" Master asked

" YES!" Everyone said

" Ok first this might freak out Natsu and Gajeel" Master said " they went to train with the Dragons!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" WHAT!" I yelled with Gajeel with eyes wide and jaws dropped

" They couldn't have how could've they found the dragons?" I asked Master

*sigh* " Natsu have this Dragon" Master said holding out a little Dragon

" What's the name?" I asked

" Drago" Master said " It was sent to me when 5 years ago I kept it occupied by Happy and told him not to tell you"

" Snow, Flake! What are you 2 doing here?" Lucy asked outside of the guild

" Here to see you!" said the 2 people

" Transform into Human form now!" Lucy said

" Fine wait!" they said

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" Fine wait!" Snow and Flake said. Then a light and dark blue surrounded their body. Then they were transformed into 17 year old.

Snow was wearing a white and blue short sleeve with a pure white vest on, with white shorts she had a blue chain on her right said and white on the other and she was wearing knee high pure white converse, her hair was pure white with a blue streak and it was let out it was up to her waist and she had a clip in her hair that was a shape of a white star.

Flake was wearing a blue and white short sleeve with a blue vest on, she was wearing a skirt with snow flakes on them it was the color blue and she had a white chain on the right side of the skirt and blue on the other and she was wearing blue converse, her hair was like Juvia's hair color but with a white streak in her hair it was up to her waist and she had a blue star clip in it.

" Wow you guys look so cute!" Wendy said

" Thanks Wens!" They said in unison

" So why are you here?" I asked

" We were looking for you to give you this!" they said then they handed me a box. I opened it to reveal a white and blue snow flake.

" A clip!" Wendy said

" Wendy has the white you Lucy have the blue!" Snow said. Then we started to put it in our hair then I had a blue and white streak in my hair and Wendy had the opposite color that I had.

" Thank you guys your the best!" Me and Wendy said hugging the 2 twin Dragons

" No prob!" They both said " Well we better get back to the Dragon Realm! See ya!"

" Bye!" I said with Wendy. Then they stood back and they disappeared into a portal.

" Ahh those 2 what a good pair!" Wendy said

" Lucy who were you talking to?" Everyone asked. Then me and Wendy were surprised

" Uhh to our cousin Snow and Flake!" I lied

" Oh Ok!" Mira answered

Then Fairy Tail started to go on a Rampage of fighting

* * *

**Timeskip!**

" Why did I ever wear a dress!" Lucy and Wendy said

_* Flash Back *_

_Lucy and Wendy were sitting at the bar talking to each other, then Mira interrupted  
_

_" Ne Lucy and Wendy have you ever worn a dress in the past 5 years?" Mira asked  
_

_" No" they both answered in unison  
_

_" Really?" Levy said coming towards the 3  
_

_" Yeah we stopped wearing dresses because it was to girly" Lucy said  
_

_" Well tonight you are wearing a dress!" Levy and Mira said  
_

_" Eh why?" Wendy asked  
_

_" Because we said so!" Mira and Levy said  
_

_" Fine just this once alright!" Lucy said then she looked at the 2 girls eyes * sigh * " what color?"  
_

_" Lu-chan White" Levy said  
_

_" Wendy Blue!" Mira said  
_

_" But we wear the dresses in 3 conditions" Lucy said " gloves, converse and a big bow at the back"  
_

_" Deal!" They both said  
_

_" And your our singers to!" Levy said  
_

_" Fine..." Lucy and Wendy said  
_

_* End of Flash Back *  
_

" Well at least the boys aren't here to see us wear a dress!" Lucy said to Wendy

Then... BAM! The doors fly open to reveal all the boys of Fairy Tail wearing tuxes.

" WERE HERE!" they all shouted

" Well that was a coincidence!" Lucy said. Then Natsu and Romeo looked to where Lucy and Wendy were sitting

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V

Then me and Natsu-nii looked at Lucy and Wendy. They were beautiful..No... Gorgeous! Wendy was wearing a strapless dress that reached behind her knees wearing blue gloves and blue converse. Her hair was in a pony tail and blue flowers supported it, and at the back of the dress was a big bow and it's laces reached behind her knees.

Then after staring for a while I snapped back to reality by my father.

" Romeo," said my father teasingly " you like Wendy-chan!"

Then I started to blush

" W-what a-are y-you t-talking about?" I said stuttering a bit " I don't l-like W-wendy-chan!"

" Will see about that!" Macao said

Then I saw Lucy-nee and Wendy go up the stage.

" Everyone grab a partner and dance to the music!" Wendy and Lucy-nee said. Then a Piano started to play.

**Wendy: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

My eyes widen I didn't know that they sing this beautifully!

**Both: ****'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side.**  
** 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**  
** And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
** Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
** I can't let you go.**  
** Want you in my life.**

The chorus filled my heart with pain and love. Everyone was dancing except for me and Natsu-nii

** Lucy: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
** They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
** The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
** You make me rise when I fall.**

I was guessing that Natsu-nii was about to cry because his vision was getting blurry because he kept on wiping his eyes

** Both: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side.**  
** 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**  
** And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
** Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
** I can't let you go.**  
** Want you in my life.**

I fell like this song was meant for me and Natsu-nii because it filled both our hearts

** Both: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side.**

Then cheers were heard over the guild even Wendy and Lucy was clapping because, I saw an unbelievable scene Mira Fried kissed then Fried whispered something into Mira's ear which made her very happy.

" That is a true man!" Elfman said

" Love is a beautiful thing!" Wendy said

Then Wendy and Lucy went down the stage next up was Mira.

" That was beautiful Wendy" I said

" Wendy-chan my son want's to dance with you!" Dad said. Then I started to blush, _" When I get home I am soooo going to kill him!" I said in my mind_

" Well if that Romeo wants than why of course!" Wendy said smiling at me. Her smile always made me blush and her appearance to.

Then I took her hand and started to dance.

" So Romeo how's Sabrina?" she asked

" Um Alright?" I said

" You hate her don't you?" she said

" Ok maybe" I said " Ok Fine I hate her she's to clingy!"

" Well you always have to pretend to like her don't you?" she said

" Yeah..." I was looking at the floor

Then I felt warm lips on my cheeks was I blushing...No... It's not it's Wendy

" There a present that I wanted to give to you 5 years ago" she said smiling at me. My eyes were covered by my bangs and I had them closed.

Then I felt another warm feeling on my lips than I opened my eyes to see Wendy kissing me. It was so warm and passionate then I started to deepen in the kiss. Then we parted after 30 seconds

" Now that's another gift I wanted to give to you" she said then she leaned in to my ear and whispered something that I started blushing at it was simple words _I Like You Romeo from when you were just 15 I still like you._

" I couldn't tell you 5 years ago since you were with Sabrina" she said " well I better get back to my sister, Bye Romeo-kun!"

" Bye" I said. I was speechless she kissed me it was so warm I never wanted to separate.

" You likkkeee her!" my Dad said

" Shut up Dad!" I shouted at him

* * *

Me: Finish! Finally updated!

Lucy: Next chapter in Why?...

All: The Dragons Appear!

Me: Pls R&R!


	7. The Dragons Appear!

Me: Hey guys! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIEEEE

Lucy: It's pretty obvious what this chapter is going to be

Me: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Previously in Why?:_

_" Now that's another gift I wanted to give to you" she said then she leaned in to my ear and whispered something that I started blushing at it was simple words I Like You Romeo from when you were just 15 I still like you._

_" I couldn't tell you 5 years ago since you were with Sabrina" she said " well I better get back to my sister, Bye Romeo-kun!"_

_" Bye" I said. I was speechless she kissed me it was so warm I never wanted to separate._

_" You likkkeee her!" my Dad said_

_" Shut up Dad!" I shouted at him_

* * *

It was a normal day, wait you know what happens so... Let's skip to where our favorite characters are!

" NATSU! STOP BREAKING IN TO MY PLACE!" Lucy yelled at the fire dragon slayer

" YOU TO ROMEO STOP BARGING IN!" Wendy said to him

" Is that what you really wear when you sleep?" Natsu asked.

They were both wearing a black singlet that stopped at their breast and revealed their tummy's and wearing black shorts.

" Yes their's nothing else to wear" Lucy said " we are going to change now"

" In front of us?" Romeo asked

" No you perverts in the bathroom" Wendy said.

**5 mins later...**

" Ok done!" they both said

" You loo- Wow" Natsu said

They were both wearing a black top that said ' Dragon Love' in white in-printing and showed a picture with 2 Dragon Tails that made a love heart and black shorts with high-top converse.

" Hey! Stop staring at us and lets go to the guild already!" Lucy said to the both of them and smacked their heads leaving a bump

" Ok!" they both said.

Then they went out they had were talking all the way there.

" Idiot were not telling **any** of our secrets" Wendy said

" Why not?" Romeo asked

" Because we don't want to" Lucy said

Then a few minutes later they arrived.

" WERE HERE!" Natsu shouted

" Ohayou Natsu, Romeo, Lucy and Wendy" Mira said smiling

Then when they were about to sit down they heard a loud roar.

" IDIOT! I DON'T LIKE HER BUT YOU LIKE HER SISTER!" a guy shouted

" NO I DON'T!" another guy shouted

" WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! NEXT TIME WHEN YOU HAVE A FIGHT WE WILL TOTALLY HURT YOU!" two girls shouted at the men

" H-hai" they said scared

" No it couldn't be" Wendy said standing up and running towards the door same with Lucy

" IDIOT!" " STUPID" the 2 men said saying the words to the each other

" I wish they could shut up" a girl said looking at them

" Snow! Flake! Ice! Cold! What are you doing here?" the 2 girls asked

" To join your guild of course!" Ice said

"Oh..." the two girls said

" Well lets go in!" Cold said

Then the doors were kicked opened by the two boys.

" We want to join your guild!" Ice and Cold said

" Alright! Where do you want your mark and color?" Mira asked

" Right side like that half-naked guy over there and dark blue" Ice said

" Same with him but left side and white" Cold said

Then Mira stamped the stamps.

" How 'bout you two girls?" she asked

" Um... White on the right side shoulder" Snow said

" Me dark blue left shoulder" Flake said

Then Mira was stamping their stamps on, while Lucy, Wendy, Ice and Cold were talking

" Sooooo when are you going to confess?" Lucy asked the two boys

Then the two boys blushed rose red

" W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about" they said stuttering

" You confess your unrequited love to the two?" Wendy said teasingly

Then they were silent, then Mira broke the silent.

" What magic do you use?"she asked

The question made the 6 freeze.

" Dragon Slayer magic" Ice said " all of us"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" WHAT?" the whole Fairy Tail said

" What kind of magic?" Gray and Erza asked

" Ice and Cold use Ice, while Snow and Flake Winter magic similar to their magic" Lucy said

" Show us" Erza said

Then the 6 looked at each other

" When she asks something you can never back out" Wendy said. Then the four sighed **(****A/N Ice, Cold, Snow and Flake) **

" ICE DRAGONS ROAR!" Ice and Cold said then out of their mouths came an avalanche of snow heading towards Snow and Flake

" WINTER DRAGONS ROAR!" the two girls said and they countered the attack.

Then... BOOM! The Snow covered the whole guild.

" Wow" Gray said then an idea popped in his head " Can you make anything out of your Ice?"

" Yeah! Why?" the four Ice and Winter Dragon Slayers said

" Make something!" Gray said

" Ok!" then the four used their Ice and created something and this something was huge.

" DRAGON!" they said. Then the Dragon was about to roar.

" No! Bad girl!" Snow said to her one same with the others but Ice and Cold said 'boy'

" Impressive!" Gray said looking at the Dragon.

Then Lucy and Wendy's cat ears and tail popped out, then they ran out of the guild.

" Why are you two here?" Lucy asked someone

" Why can't we see you?" a blonde-boy asked

" Because this guild is gonna get angry" Wendy said

" Well just one visit?" a ebony haired boy said coming towards Wendy same with the other one but with Lucy.

" Hey Lucy whe-" Natsu said coming out of the guild then he saw another guy with Lucy

" Hey Wendy yo-" Romeo said then he saw Wendy with another guy

" WHO ARE YOU!" the two asked furious

" Oh hi Natsu-san!" the blonde-boy said and waved to Natsu

" Rainbow" the ebony black haired said to Romeo

**_" Twin_ Dragons"** the two said furiously

* * *

Me: Sorry for the late update!

Lucy next chap:

ALL: FIGHTS!

Me: R&R! And Rock and Treat will be updated in a week or 2...


	8. Fights and One Marked

**Hey guys sorry for not updating!**

* * *

_Previously on ' Why?':_

_" WHO ARE YOU!" the two asked furious_

_" Oh! Hi Natsu-san!" the blonde-boy said and waved to Natsu_

_" Rainbow" the ebony black-haired said to Romeo_

_**" Twin Dragons"** the two said furiously_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Both Romeo and Natsu were fuming with rage at seeing the Twin Dragons.

" Why are you here!" Natsu said flames engulfing his body, while Romeo engulfed his hands with purple flames.

" We won't tell you" Sting said, then Natsu and Romeo came for the Twin Dragons not knowing who was behind them, soon the Twin Dragons moved away leaving Lucy and Wendy to attack.

" Baka's you're scared aren't you?" Lucy said kicking Natsu in the stomach, making him fly back while Wendy handled Romeo avoiding his attacks.

" I'm not like Lucy who attacks head on" Wendy said then she saw an opening and took it by kicking Romeo in the stomach, making him unconscious " But I'm the one to know your vital points gladly I didn't hit yours"

Then Lucy and Wendy turned to Rogue and Sting with an evil aura around them and glaring at them. Then Sting and Rogue ran to them preparing an attack, but Lucy and Wendy were quicker than them and dodged their every move, then they did a back flip fitting them in the face then they fainted.

" 1 strike, 2 more to go" Lucy said hi-fiving Wendy, the strikes were for when ever Sting, Rogue or Natsu and Romeo had a fight.

Then they came in the guild dragging the 4 boys to the infirmary.

" Um...Lucy? Who's that?" Gray asked

" It's Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Romeo! We knocked them out unconscious!" Wendy said then continued dragging them.

*** Timeskip! The boys are awake ( but pretending to be sleeping)!* **

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

" These boys will never learn" I said looking at the 4 boys sleeping or possibly 2 snoring and 2 actually silent.

" Well yeah they are boys" Wendy said then she looked at me then she noticed I looked at them with concern " Your worried and concerned aren't you?"

I didn't respond seeing them fight every time they meet each other just breaks my heart, I want them to just make up I want don't want to see my two idiotic brothers and my two nakama fighting.

" Yeah... Seeing our bro's fight breaks our heart doesn't it? Same with Natsu and Romeo even though they got a girl they fight over nothing and besides they never noticed our feelings... If only they knew" I said with small tears on the corner of my eyes and a sad voice, then me and Wendy were about to leave the infirmary then we felt something hold our arm and pull us, wait it was someone...

" Gomen... Gomen, please forgive us" Natsu and Romeo said

" How did you-" then Wendy was cut-off

" We listened to your conversation, why didn't you tell us it would break your heart?" Romeo said sadly

" Cause you wouldn't understand" I said

" Well next time just tell us anything you got that?" Natsu said looking at me with calm eyes

" Okay!" me and Wendy said " Okay Sting and Rogue just get up already!"

" Wow, nice work sis" they both said

Then we all left the infirmary room I looked at them talk and laugh then insults came well only Sting and Natsu, I sighed I approached them and they didn't notice me so I simply punched them in the face and they got knocked out again, on my right side I saw Romeo and Rogue sweatdrop while the guild just looked at Natsu and Sting unconcious with swirls in their eyes. Serves them right.

" One day. ONE DAY! They will learn" I said angrily

" And that's in who know's how many years" Wendy said giggling

Then we saw Mira go up the stage.

" Hello Minna! Today I'm going to announce that Fairy Tail girls, will be hosting a animal cafe!" Mira said smiling, me and Wendy froze

" I've already put which animals the girls are going to cosplay with Levy and Erza! So girls you have to arrive here at 7a.m. to set up the place! And it opens at 10! Thank you Minna!" Mira said walking off the stage, then me and Wendy ran to where Mira was, she was currently talking to Erza and Levy

" What's our cosplay?!" we both asked panicked, they Mira and Levy turned around and smiled evilly

" Lu-chan's going to be a wolf" Levy said

" Wendy-chan is going to be a bunny" Mira said, then me and Wendy both went sulking into a corner

" So cruel" we both said tearing up

" Don't worry it's not that bad!" Mira said " And beside's you can transform into half wolf can't you?"

" Yeah, but I haven't turned into it very often since it can actually change my attitude sometimes" Lucy said " Wendy being a bunny is really great since it's so cute!"

" Anyway you can come at 9a.m. if you want to" Erza said

" Sure!" me and Wendy said smiling brightly

*** The Next Day... 9:45 At Fairy Tail ***

**Normal P.O.V  
**

" You look so cute, why won't you come out?" Mira said, currently she was outside the infirmary all the girl around the door, in the infirmary was Lucy and Wendy.

" We are not coming out you got that!" Lucy and Wendy said

" Pweeeasssseee, Lucy-nee and Wendy-nee! I want to see you!" Asuka said tears brimming her eyes, then the door got kicked open, then came out a blushing Lucy and Wendy.

Lucy was wearing a black and white gagged top, over it was a fur elbow jacket and she wore a black glove on her right and white one on her left, for the bottom she wore a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a black wrap around her waist, then black high-top converse, with white laces, and of course the wolf ears and the tail.

Wendy was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, that stopped at the shoulders, underneath was a black mesh top stopping at her elbows, then white glows, for the bottom she wore a white skirt with suspenders that had bunny imprints on them, then she wore white thigh-high socks and Supra TK Society black and white, and of course the tail and ears

" Kawaii!" Asuka said, while the girls squealed at their appearance

" We got to get going before the boys come!" Lucy said, then all the girls started to get going, few were cooking, few were tiding things up and few were seeing if the boys were coming

" They're coming!" Juvia exclaimed

" Places everybody!" Erza shouted, then the door opened,

" Welcome to Fairy Tail's event, Animal cafe!" they all said bowing, they raised their heads " Please take a seat!"

Then all started to take a seat and look at the menu.

" I hope it works out well!" Mira said

" Waiter!" Natsu shouted, then Lucy went over to where Natsu, Romeo and Gajeel were sitting with Wendy following

" What would you like to order?" they asked

" Two Fire chicken, two metal bowls and plates and one chicken deluxe with mayo on the side" Romeo said

" Thank you!" they both said " Any beverages?"

" One fire whiskey and one water please" Romeo replied, then he pointed a finger at Wendy to tell her to come over to him, he whispered to her _" Meet me at the back of the guild on your break" _

Then Wendy nodded smiling, then Lucy and Wendy left to go drop of their orders, to Mira.

" Hey Mira, is it alright if I have a 30 minute break? 'Cause I need to talk to Romeo" Wendy asked Mira

" Alright!" Mira said, Wendy smiled " Go and fall in love with him!"

" Mira!" Wendy shouted blushing, while she was taking of her apron, then she went to Romeo and tapped on his shoulder, then he stood up and they both went to the back of the guild.

**Wendy's P.O.V **

We headed out the door to the back of the guild, then I closed it behind me, then I turned around

" So you needed to-" I said then he pinned me with one hand against to wall " talk to me?"

I was shocked, I was breathing a bit heavily, his ebony orbs stared into mine intensely, I was a bit scared at first then I started to relax, then he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

_" Wendy Marvell, I don't know how you do it, but, I love you for life every boy in the world loves you, but your going to be mine..." _Romeo whispered into my ear, I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and the feeling he was smirking, was kinda freaking me out.

" What do you mean?" I asked afraid what might happen next, then he leaned back facing me again, his eyes were changing color to the color of my hair, dark blue, I knew what this meant, he was going to mark me!

He started to lean in till our foreheads were touching " Wendy Marvell you are my chosen**_mate..._**" he said smirking then he gently smashed his lips in to mine, I was shocked, then I started to deepen into the kiss, it was sweet and passionate, then he bits down lightly on my lower lip, making me moan.

" Romeo..." I moaned, why am I calling out his name? Do I really like him? So many questions were running through my mind, then we separated for air, then he continued giving me kisses down my neck, then my eyes widened, he bit me! Let the ecstasy begin taking over me.

Then after a few seconds he took away his mouth from my neck and started to lick it, I started to feel weak, then the next thing you know, it went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry peps for not updating so long and I promise you ' Let the show begin!' will be updated in a couple of weeks, since I have no ideas for it! Anyway happy holidays! R&R!**


End file.
